The CMB Infectious Disease Pathogenesis Section assisted investigative staff with designing experiments, tissue collection and preparation, interpretation of histopathology findings and assistance in writing manuscripts. CMB Research Support Specialists provided technical expertise and support to NIAID investigative staff. Both pathology and technical proficiency resulted in numerous co-authorship opportunities. The first author publication completed by a CMB veterinarian documented an unusual clinical case of multisystemic eosinophilia resembling hypereosinophilic syndrome, in an owl monkey.